<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Political Tension by oceanatydes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454322">Political Tension</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanatydes/pseuds/oceanatydes'>oceanatydes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Choices - Fandom, Choices: Stories You Play, PlayChoices, choices foreign affairs, choices stories you play, choices: foreign affairs, foreign affairs - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Grinding, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, genderneutral reader, reader has body hair, thigh riding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:00:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanatydes/pseuds/oceanatydes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, shit." You rasp, burying your head against his collarbone. Pleasure spikes in your stomach. He's moved himself so you can get a better angle to rut against him more easily.</p><p>You two have definitely been here significantly longer than is appropriate for a 'breath of fresh air', but at this point you don't care. Blaine can keep them entertained with her annoying ass stories the whole night. Your mind is on one person and one person only.</p><p>"Don't hold back." Tatum's voice is low, husky.</p><p>"What?" You ask, dizzy with lust. He is so fucking pretty haloed in the moonlight of the Palace gardens.</p><p>"Use me. I'm here to serve you. So use me."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tatum Mendoza/Kennedy Monroe, Tatum Mendoza/MC, Tatum Mendoza/Reader, Tatum Mendoza/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Political Tension</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Why wait 13 weeks for a 30 diamond scene when you can read one now?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tatum—<em>hnn</em>, fuck—" You moan, dragging your hips over and over against his thigh.</p><p>He holds you against him, breathless. His hands are firm on your lower back, encouraging you to fuck yourself against him.</p><p>You were attending an Ambassador's dinner as an assignment for your Diplomatic Relations class, but you had excused yourself to get some fresh air. You couldn't take another fucking second of asinine pleasantries. Blaine ate that shit up, navigating it with charisma and wit, but you were just tired of it. The rumors followed you wherever you went. The rivalry between Ardona and Rutherford was somehow always a topic of conversation. You couldn't go one day without someone bringing it up to you—it was beyond exhausting. You needed to get out of there. </p><p>Tatum, ever the attentive bodyguard, followed you to make sure you were alright. You just needed something to get your mind off of all of this political bullshit, the political tension, just for a second.</p><p>So you and Tatum are now tangled together, barely any space between your bodies as moonlight pours over your shoulders. He's stunning like this, disheveled hair and flushed face for you and you only.</p><p>The vines growing on the wall frame him beautifully. You've dreamt of a moment like this for years, when he was off training. All those unanswered letters and missed correspondences. So many nights when you wished he'd just show up at your door and—</p><p>"Oh, shit." You rasp, burying your head against his collarbone. Pleasure spikes in your stomach. He's moved himself so you can get a better angle to rut against him more easily.</p><p>You two have definitely been here significantly longer than is appropriate for a 'breath of fresh air', but at this point you don't care. Blaine can keep them entertained with her annoying ass stories the whole night. Your mind is on one person and one person only.</p><p>"Don't hold back." Tatum's voice is low, husky.</p><p>"What?" You ask, dizzy with lust. He is so fucking pretty haloed in the moonlight of the Palace gardens.</p><p>"Use me. I'm here to serve you. So <em>use</em> me."</p><p>A feral noise escapes your mouth. You grab the back of his head and pull him toward you. He cranes his head, cradling yours in his hands so he can kiss you without you having to strain your neck. </p><p>"Flex for me, Tatum." He grunts a noise of affirmation, and does as you say. You feel his muscular thigh tense between your legs, and sensation jolts up your spine. Tatum's eyes widen at the noise you make—something lewd and entirely for him alone.</p><p>"You're such a good boy, always so willing to help me." You're slurring your words at this point, drunk off the scent of his cinnamon conditioner and cedar cologne. "I dreamt of this when you were gone. Of you touching me like this." Your murmur between kisses, your breath hot on his lips.</p><p>"You did?" His voice cracks. He's so keyed up.</p><p>You brush his hair out of his face, then kiss up his jawline, moving higher and higher. You tongue traces along the shell of his ear, then pushes inside. He hisses, his hips jolting against yours. </p><p>"You have no idea how much I missed you. Wanted you." You run your hands across his clothed chest, digging your nails into the fabric and leaving crescents in his crisp, white shirt. His eyes squeeze shut, and his breaths become labored. You grab him by the collar, pulling him so you're against the wall while Tatum is leaning above you. He looks confused, but you need the leverage.</p><p>"What are you—"</p><p>"Watch me." </p><p>You brace one hand around his neck, and reach the other down, pushing your pants down. Thick curls peek out from the top of your underwear that now rests low on your hips. You suck your fingers, wetting them, then tracing down your stomach. Tatum's eyes follow the movement, and you shiver under his gaze. </p><p>You move your fingers, sighing softly. You're well-versed in the way your body moves, aches, responds to your own touch. Tatum, however, couldn't have imagined the way you look right now in his wildest dreams. He's enraptured by the way you look, the way you exist. </p><p>"You're so beautiful." His confession is soft as he regards you with reverent eyes. You offer him a weak smile, inhaling sharply as you reach that spot that feels so, <em>so</em> good.</p><p>He's a vision, cheeks flushed and eyes so full of love. The sight makes you want to melt. You picture Tatum letting you use him, Tatum on his knees, Tatum, Tatum, <em>Tatum—</em></p><p>Your voice breaks, and you sink against the wall as your orgasm hits you. Your head is spinning. Tatum's arms immediately wrap around you, holding you close to him as you catch your breath. The sound of his heartbeat calms you as you come back.</p><p>He presses a soft kiss to your forehead, momentarily forgetting himself. "Sorry." He looks away, eyes downcast. After all that, <em>that's</em> what he's apologizing for?</p><p>You take him by the chin, looking up into his warm brown eyes.</p><p>"You have nothing to apologize for."</p><p>He stares back at you, the softness of his gaze betraying his longing. You lean forward to brush your lips against his, his lips soft and warm. He kisses you so very tenderly, like there's something more he wants to say. You'll have to come back to it.</p><p>You two jump apart when you hear a soft crackling noise.</p><p>"What was that?" </p><p>Tatum's brow furrows, his hands wrapped tightly around you. </p><p>"It sounded like my mic." </p><p>"Have fun, you two?" Blaine's voice is low and amused.</p><p><em>Shit</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tatum is soooo gorgeous lmao I woke up this morning and was like "time to write something for him". </p><p>Please leave a comment and share your thoughts! I love hearing what y'all have to say.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>